Agridulce cumpleaños
by Miss Wong
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Mikasa, pero todos parecieron recordarlo excepto Eren. "—Yo... yo creí que... lo habías olvidado. Mi cumpleaños." ¡One-shot especial por el cumpleaños de la Choza! Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasita :)


**«Agridulce cumpleaños»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:  
**Es el cumpleaños de Mikasa, pero todos parecieron recordarlo excepto Eren. "—Yo... yo creí que... lo habías olvidado. Mi cumpleaños." ¡Oneshoot especial por el cumpleaños de la Choza! Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasita :)

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mihogarcito, Feliz cumpleaños A TI! _

* * *

_**—o—**_

Aquella mañana no fue buena para Mikasa.

Había despertado con una horrorosa sensación en lo más profundo de su estómago, punzadas constantes que no se detenían y cualquier persona normal habría marchado inmediatamente hacia las cocinas para preparar alguna infusión caliente que aliviara el malestar. Pero no, Mikasa no necesitaba de aquellas tonterías. Su incomodidad se resumía a algo más, algo que había tenido en mente durante las últimas semanas.

Miró el techo de su habitación con pereza.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró para si misma, demasiado bajito.

Los cumpleaños le daban igual, sinceramente. Hacía años que no festejaba uno apropiadamente, no como Carla y su madre solían celebrarlos. Con pasteles deliciosos, muchos regalos y tres deseos secretos antes de soplar las velas. Sus días como soldado dentro de la Tropa de Reclutas eran demasiado agobiantes y estresantes como para detenerse a convertir un 10 de febrero en un día especial, porque no lo era. Pensó en su madre, en lo que diría ante ese pensamiento tan pesimista y amargo sobre una hija que solía ser alegre y risueña.

Resopló, casi con sarcasmo. Durante mucho tiempo se había obligado a no pensar en su familia. ¿De qué servía aquello? Ellos estaban muertos. Armin y Eren eran su nueva familia ahora y eso era lo único que importaba.

Durante el resto del día nadie le deseó feliz cumpleaños. No es como si a Mikasa le importara, ella no recordaba haberle comentado a sus compañeros su fecha de cumpleaños, o tal vez lo hizo y nadie se había acordado. Ni siquiera el mismisimo Jean, quien vivía susurrando su nombre a sus espaldas, hablando maravillas sobre su persona. Pero aquello no le preocupaba realmente.

—¡Mikasa!

Christa se acercó trotando por los pasillos seguida por Ymir, quien se veía agotada. La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura y se abalanzó hacia ella para entregarle un abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —felicitó, apartándose con una gran sonrisa—. Lo siento, no he podido comprar nada, pero si te sirve de algo, Armin ha estado buscándote. Está en las cocinas.

Mikasa le dedicó una débil sonrisa. No era demasiado cercana a las chicas del 104 exceptuando, tal vez, a Sasha —aunque ésta tampoco le había felicitado por su cumpleaños, Mikasa se esforzó por fingir que aquello no importaba—. Pero Christa siempre había sido amigable con ella. Christa era amigable con todo el mundo.

—Gracias —respondió—. Iré a verlo.

Se despidió de ambas y se marchó hacia las cocinas, donde un delgado Armin la esperaba recargado contra la puerta. Llevaba un libro en sus manos. Él le sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa. Mikasa no solía sonreír a menudo, pero solo Armin y Eren conocían su sonrisa, una que ella solo le dedicaba a ellos dos.

Armin se acercó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa —felicitó, emocionado y con voz temblorosa—. Estuve buscándote, tuve que pedirle Christa que te encontrara. Ten, es tu regalo.

Su mejor amigo le entregó un gran libro de tapas gruesas. En la portada yacía una hermosa mujer con un vestido color verde esmeralda, oliendo una flor. Era un libro romántico. Mikasa soltó una risita.

—Se que tal vez no es tu estilo, pero no he podido encontrar nada más. Ya sabes lo estrictos que son con la literatura, quería conseguir algo sobre el mundo exterior, sobre el mar y leyendas de animales salvajes, pero no pu-

—Armin, no te preocupes —interrumpió—. Es precioso, gracias. Lo leeré. Mi madre solía leer este tipo de historias.

Armin asintió, levemente sonrojado, y Mikasa aprovechó para fruncir el ceño y echar un ojo a su alrededor.

—¿Y Eren? ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó, curiosa. No se había topado con él durante toda la tarde, y su instinto maternal empezaba a preocuparla

Su amigo lució sorprendido. Encaró las cejas.

—¿No fue a saludarte hoy? —preguntó. Aquella incógnita no le agradó a Mikasa—. Yo... e-estuve con él hace unos minutos. Fue a... fue a entrenar con Annie. No ha dicho nada, así que pensé que te había sal-

—No —interrumpió Mikasa, apretando los dedos con fuerza sobre su libro. Annie. _Annie_—. No lo hizo. Pero no te preocupes, seguro me toparé con él en lo que queda del día, he estado algo ocupada y aún tengo que ordenar la biblioteca con Connie. Te veré en la cena.

Armin quiso decir algo más, pero Mikasa ya se había marchado con rapidez.

* * *

El día pasó, y pasó, y cada vez fue empeorando aún más.

Connie no había podido ayudarla en la biblioteca, así que Sasha se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar. La chica patata no dejó de hablarle durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron que pasar juntas, sin embargo, en ningún instante mencionó nada sobre su cumpleaños.

_Eso no es importante. No lo es. Tal vez ni siquiera lo sabe. No tiene por qué, de todos modos, ni siquiera somos tan cercanas._

Pero eso no evitó que el desagradable dolor de estómago que había sentido durante toda la mañana se desvaneciera. Se dirigió hacia las cocinas, bebió un té de manzana pero aquello no calmó su malestar. Entrenó y entrenó, golpeando con demasiada fuerza la bolsa de arena, pero el malestar tampoco se desvaneció, ni siquiera cuando tomó un cálido baño caliente para relajar sus músculos. Nada. Absolutamente nada había podido calmar sus nauseas.

Y Eren no había dado señales de vida durante las últimas horas del día.

Mikasa no deseaba ser egoísta. Tal vez estaba ocupado, tal vez tenía cosas importantes que hacer —cosas más importantes que ella—, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como un fantasma, alguien invisible, sin importancia. Christa, la mismísima Christa con la cual solo había compartido siete palabras durante todos los años en los que llevaban tratándose, había tenido la decencia de susurrarle un miserable _feliz cumpleaños_ que ni siquiera esperaba; y Eren... y Eren...

Suspiró, pestañeando con fuerza al sentir sus ojos picar y entró en los comedores para reunirse con Armin como habían quedado desde un principio, aunque a decir verdad, Mikasa no tenía hambre. Se paseó por la multitud de gente con pereza, cruzada de brazos, cuando divisó a Armin sentado a lo lejos hablando con Connie. Eren no estaba entre ellos.

Se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo dos veces se marchó, alejándose un poco de la multitud para refrescarse un poco bajo el frío de la noche. Tomó asiento sobre los escalones de entrada a los comedores y observó el suelo manchado de tierra con amargura. Realmente había sido un mal día.

Armin se acercó a ella desde atrás y tomó asiento a su lado, seguramente la había visto llegar. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego agregó un débil:

—No te ha buscado, ¿verdad?

Mikasa bajó la mirada, afianzando inconscientemente su bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez se le olvidó —susurró, intentando controlar el sonido de su voz. Sonrió un poco, aunque el entusiasmo no llegó a sus ojos y eso Armin pudo notarlo. Él notaba todo—. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. No es como si fuera algo importante. Es solo un estúpido cumpleaños.

—M-mikasa... yo no creo que Eren-

Armin se detuvo cuando ambos divisaron dos altas siluetas atravesar la oscuridad a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Por un momento Mikasa creyó que se trataba de algunos comandantes, listos para enviar a toda la tropa a dormir, pero era demasiado temprano aún. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Reiner caminando junto a Eren, hacia ellos.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia Armin, completamente expuesta, y éste, comprensivo como ninguno, le dedicó unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro. Se incorporó y caminó hacia ellos, Mikasa deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

No escuchó lo que decían, pero en un simple parpadeo Armin se llevó a Reiner hacia las cocinas sin antes dedicarle una cálida mirada, aquellas que pretendían consolar y susurrar un suave _todo estará bien._

Eren caminó hacia ella vestido con su uniforme militar, llevaba una bolsa blanca entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se sentó a su lado, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Ah, maldita sea, hace un frío de los mil demonios —se quejó, de forma demasiado casual. Rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón que llevaba un moño verde por encima—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Mikasa parpadeó, sorprendida. Miró la caja que Eren le ofrecía con algo de impaciencia y Mikasa la tomó entre sus manos, sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente y un temblor _demasiado_ conocido recorrió su cuerpo, deseó que él no oyera oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón tampoco. Abrió la caja con cuidado, deshaciendo el moño, y se encontró con un pequeño pastel bañado de chocolate. Llevaba un imperfecto glaseado rosa por encima con las palabras "feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa" y una absurda carita feliz que le robó una diminuta risita.

—Se ve desastroso, lo sé, pero te juro que es buenísimo, el repostero del almacén lo hizo y fue gratis, Connie lo conoce, Reiner y yo fuimos a retirarlo.

Mikasa contempló el pastel durante unos segundos. Sus manos temblaban, pero no a causa del frío.

—Yo... —empezó, vacilando. Podía sentir la mirada de Eren fija sobre su rostro—. Yo creí que... lo habías olvidado. Mi cumpleaños, quiero decir.

Un silencio infernal los envolvió, Mikasa solo podía oír el murmullo de sus compañeros a lo lejos y el viento agitarse contra las ramas de los árboles. No levantó la mirada, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea soltar semejante estupidez. Armándose de valor, alzó la mirada, observando a Eren de reojo.

Éste lucía estupefacto. Encaró una ceja, arrugando el rostro.

—¿Huh? —inquirió—. ¿Que te pasa? No seas estúpida, Mikasa. ¿Por qué iba a olvidarlo?

Mikasa apartó la mirada.

—Es que... no te vi durante todo el día, Armin me dijo que fuiste a entrenar con Annie y creí que tal vez, no lo sé, lo habías olvidado o que-

Eren asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, fui a entrenar con Annie, después de eso te busqué pero no estabas en la biblioteca como dijo Connie. Luego el latoso de Keith nos llamó a Reiner y a mi para que lo ayudáramos a entregar unas cajas a la ciudad y se nos hizo algo tarde, pero pudimos pasar por la repostería a buscar el pastel. Ah, demonios, ¿de verdad creíste que lo había olvid-

Mikasa negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiendo un grato alivio. El dolor en su estómago se esfumó como por parte de magia y Mikasa pudo respirar tranquila.

—Está bien, Eren, no te preocupes. De todas formas, no es como si fuera algo importante o algo así...

Él frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Oye, deja de decir idioteces —le retó—. ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Es tu cumpleaños, claro que es importante. Ven, dame eso.

Eren le arrebató la caja con algo de torpeza. Ella lo observó, curiosa, mientras él sacaba un cuchillo de plástico de su bolsa y comenzaba a partir el pastel en varios trozos.

—No compré velas —agregó, cortando la masa—. Pero puedes pedir un deseo de todas formas.

Él le entregó un trozo mientras cortaba el resto. Mikasa observó el pastel, le había tocado la porción con la palabra _feliz_. Suspiró, sonriendo suavemente, y negó con la cabeza. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Eren, quien con mucho esmero cortaba el pastel en trozos irregulares.

—No necesito pedir nada... tengo todo lo que deseo —murmuró, más para ella misma que para su hermano. Frunció el ceño, saliendo de su trance una vez que Eren termino de cortar una porción y se la llevo a la boca, con evidente hambre—. ¿N-no vas a llamar a Armin también?

Eren dejó de masticar siendo atrapado con las manos en el fuego. Vaciló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le guardaré un trozo —finalizó, carraspeando, concentrándose en su pastel.

Pero la verdad era que cada vez quedaba menos del pastel, Mikasa no comió más de dos porciones, pero Eren ya iba por la tercera y realmente dudaba que no se comiera los dos trozos restantes que faltaban. Tenía hambre, y Mikasa quería que se alimentara bien, así que no protestó. Pero supo que aquella excusa solo fue eso, una simple excusa para estar a solas con ella, aunque el orgullo de Eren no quisiera admitirlo.

Pero tenía frío, podía notarlo, así que Mikasa se quitó su bufanda y tomándolo desprevenido la enroscó alrededor de su cuello con mucha más delicadeza de la que él había usado la primera vez que se la dio. Él parpadeó, sorprendido, mirando la tela roja sobre sus hombros. La observó por un instante y Mikasa comprobó que fijaba su mirada en sus labios, ella pestañeó, confundida. ¿Qué...?

Él señaló su boca con su mano.

—T-tienes... chocolate en... —con timidez, Eren estiró su mano y deslizó su pulgar sobre la comisura de los labios de Mikasa, quitando los restos de chocolate—. Eh, ya está.

Ambos apartaron la mirada rápidamente, algo avergonzados. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sin embargo Mikasa no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que se había apoderado de su rostro. El calor en sus mejillas era más que evidente, pero era un ardor cálido, familiar, demasiado conocido y del cual deseaba no deshacerse nunca.

Suspiró, rendida. Al final de todo, los cumpleaños no eran tan malos, pensó.

* * *

**¡Un Ackerman aquí, un Ackerman allá, un Ackerman te saludará!**

¡Hellow, Niggas!

**OH MY GOD**. Hasta ahora solo había estado escribiendo puras viñetas, pero hace mucho que no escribo un buen one-shoot con todas las letras. Como todos saben **hoy es 10 de Febrero, y es el cumpleaños de nuestra adorada Choza psicópata asesina incestuosa**(?) y como fiel #teamMikasa que soy, tenía que hacer algo por el día de su cumpleaños.

POR SUPUESTO, **EREMIKA**, MADAFAKAS. ¿Qué más si no? ;) lo del chocolate se me ocurrió juuuusto al final mientras lo escribía y ¡no me pude resistir! XDDDDD quería dar un aspecto inocente a ambos, al fin y al cabo no dejan de ser niños, esa cosa de _'me crié contigo, pero aun así a veces me pones nervioso y me sonrojo'_ (?) en fin, algo bien fluff para hacer palpitar sus bonitos corazones.

Este guon shot(?) va dedicado a mi **preciooooooooooosa hardcore pervertida Valery** -dibuja corazones-, que ama a la Choza tanto como yo y es mi Eremika buddy *O* BABE, ERES LA MIKASA DE MI EREN (?) LOVE YOU!

En fin, cantemosle todos un cumpleaños feliz a Mikasa y recemos para que Isayama nunca la mate. Amén XD

¡Hasta la próxima, madafakas!

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
